The Best Years Of My Life
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: What if Regina's curse, cursed everyone in Fairy Tale Land to life in a high school. Time begins to change again when Emma Swan and her adoptive sister move to town. Femmeslash, don't like don't read.


So all my Lost Girl followers, don't kill me. I'm sorry. My muse has gone on vacation again, mostly i write when i have lost girl episodes on my DVR/Tivo but i don't have any right now. I'm sorry, forgive me. But hey a new fandom for you all to read/stalk/worship like me. The show's called Once Upon a Time, it's an interesting take on fairytales. It's super good, unfortunately the world hasn't realized that Emma and Regina are meant to be together yet, so it's not canon...yet. Until the writers come to their senses. Anyways, please read/review. It makes me update faster.

Disclaimers: I do own the show, the actors and pretty much everything. You know it's true because well Emma and Regina got together on episode two and are now a happy little family with Henry. Ruby and Snow got together as well. And well i'm married to Lana Parrilla. So obviously i own everything...right? Jsut kidding, i own nothing. But i do hope to marry Lana Parrilla one day because she is awesome/amazing/sexy as a human/ and perfection. Oh i do own Jensyn Mercer though. She's mine. =P

Oh and this will be femmeslash, Emma and Regina obviously. As i ship SwanQueen more than i ship anyone else time infinity. I'm figuring that Jensyn will end up with Graham or Jefferson, but if you have someone else you'd like to see Jensyn end up with just comment and i'll think about it. Since i consider everything you guys say in your review. Oh and if you haven't realized it yet, this is AU (as in alternate universe) obviously this did not happen on the show. It's just my take on what if the curse did something different. Please read and review. I love you guys.

"I can't believe dad had to move us sophomore year to a new high school." A redhead girl complained to a blond as the two walked down the hallway. The redhead stood at about five foot and three inches and was shorter by a few inches than the blond. She wore a Los Trancos dress from Hollister, it had a tight halter top than a ribbon and the same dark blue as the top with bottom flowed out alternating with the navy blue and a dark turquoise. For shoes she wore three inch wedges with a white strap that wrapped around her ankles. Her shoes matched her short white jacket her father had made her put on to "minimize" the amount of skin she was showing. For her red hair she had it curled but pushed back the sides with a braided headband. Her hair cascaded down past her shoulder blades.

"I know, Jensyn you haven't stopped complaining since dad told us last year, before we started that school, that it would last only a year. You know we never stay at one place for longer than a year." The blonde said to Jensyn. The blond wasn't nearly as dressed up as the redhead. The blonde had on a pair of skinny jeans, which fit her perfectly as if the jeans were painted on her. A plain white v-neck teeshirt and a red leather jacket.

"Well I know, Emma. But it still sucks, in a month it would have been Jeremy and my sixth month." Jensyn, the redhead said looking a bit sad.

"Well I don't see why you still get attached? No matter how many promises we make we never keep in touch." Emma said, "Now help me find the student center. Dad will have a field day if we're late on our first day."

"Ems, I'm not like you I can't do the whole lone-wolf thing plus I'm far to funny to have to waste my wit on only you." Jensyn said flashing a pearly white smile at Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yet you let yourself be upset about your break up with Jere Bear," Emma teased remembering her nickname for Jensyn's boyfriend. All of a sudden Jensyn stopped, and Emma stopped turning to look back at Jensyn. After seeing a distracted gaze upon Jensyn's face, Emma turned to follow her gaze. Only to see a group of boys crowded around their lockers. "Really Jens? Boys already? I thought you were upset over Jere?"

Jensyn let a frown fall upon her face, she put a hand over her heart. "I'm heartbroken but that doesn't mean I'm blind." She said.

"Heartbroken yet excited over cute boys." Emma said.

Jensyn nodded, "The only cute boy at our last school was Jere but I spot five right there. Aren't you excited for something good to look at this year?"

"Meh," Emma said with a shrug.

"How can you not be excited about cute guys Em?" Jensyn said, looking personally insulted.

Em rolled her eyes, "I don't know maybe I'm lesbian." She said sarcastically, sick of her sister always talking about boys. But right as she said lesbian the group of boys parted and Em noticed they were at a girl's locker. Who almost if she knew Emma was looking turned around and Emma let out a little gasp. This girl was absolutely stunning, she had dark brown almost black hair with olive looking skin. Her hair fell in waves down her shoulders but the sides were twisted back to keep the hair out of her face. She wore a light blue dress that looked like it was made for her the way it brought out every good asset, not that as far as Emma could tell she had any bad ones. She caught Emma's staring and raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Emma looked away quickly as she light elbowed Jensyn, "Come on now that you've discovered Storybrooke High has cute guys help me find the student center."


End file.
